


How Bad Could it Be?

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Camping, M/M, Making Up, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "We decided it would be fun to go camping and now it’s raining and we can’t figure out how to set up the tent."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14! Can you believe we're more than half way through with 25 Days of Christmas?

Dan was trying, and spectacularly failing, to convince Phil that this was not his fault. Sure, he had been the one to convince his boyfriend, after a lot of begging, to go camping. How could he have known that the tent would be faulty and it would start raining before they could set it up? 

He knew that Phil wasn’t a big fan of going camping and, normally, Dan could accept it. His boyfriend had some bad experiences with camping in the past and he wasn’t a big fan of giving up the comfort of sleeping in a proper bed. 

The reason why Dan had even dared to suggest they go camping where the workers drilling in front of their home at all hours of the day. Usually, they were used to it and the noises didn’t even bother them that much. However, weeks of tolerating the constant drilling starting at seven in the morning was finally getting to them. 

Phil suggested they go somewhere quiet for a bit of a holiday, just to unwind and relax a little before going back to life in the city. Dan was going to agree, when he got a better idea. They had been travelling so much lately for their tour that he thought coming up with something a little different would be more enjoyable for the both of them. That’s when he suggested camping. 

It was clear that Phil did not like his idea at all. He looked at him as if he had lost his mind and immediately shook his head. “No way. You know I hate camping. I’d rather stay here and live with the sound of drilling for the rest of my life than go camping.” 

Dan would usually not pressure his boyfriend into doing something he clearly had interest in doing but he couldn’t help it this time. He loved camping and felt it was a great way to relax as well as hang out and bond with some friends but he couldn’t even remember the last time he had actually gotten the chance to do it. His only obstacle was convincing Phil that this was a good idea and he knew it was going to take him some serious work. 

“Come on Phil! I know you have some bad memories but you’ll be with me this time and we can make some new, better memories”, he tried to encourage, looking at Phil hopefully. His face fell when Phil shook his head, seemingly sure about his answer. 

“Sleeping in a tent with no bed and no electricity is as far from relaxing as it can possibly get. Let’s just book a hotel somewhere and go there for a few days?” 

It’s not as if Dan was really opposed to the idea of booking a hotel. They had done it before and he could admit that it was quite relaxing. Getting to use the spa facilities was always an advantage as well. The idea of camping just wouldn’t leave him. 

“Please Phil? Do it for me? Just for the weekend and then we could book a few days at a hotel for afterwards like you said”, he suggested, hoping to convince his boyfriend. Dan had to hide his smirk when he noticed Phil starting to look uncertain. He was slowly, but surely, starting to get to him. 

In the end, Phil caved and finally agreed to Dan’s idea. “Fine, but only because I can tell it means a lot to you for whatever reason. We’ll go Saturday morning and leave Sunday afternoon. I’m not spending a second longer than I absolutely have to.” 

It wasn’t exactly as long a time as Dan wished they would spend but he knew that Phil actually accepting was already a miracle in itself. He didn’t want to push it so he smiled and pulled Phil in for a hug. “Deal. You’re going to love it, I promise.” 

Phil kept complaining in the lead up to their camping trip, making sure Dan knew just how much he did not want to go. He still helped Dan pack everything they would need and, on the day they were leaving, he didn’t try to convince Dan to change his mind. Dan really did love him for doing this even though he hadn’t really wanted to. 

They were going camping. 

*

Things started off well enough. They called a can that drove them as far as possible to the closest camping site to them and then they started making their way towards the spot Dan considered to be perfect. Since Phil knew absolutely nothing about camping and the area they were in, he trusted his boyfriend to actually get them somewhere safe and where they would be comfortable. 

They walked for over ten minutes before they came to a clearing and Phil tried really hard not to complain over exercising when they were meant to be relaxing. He had agreed to the camping trip and where now going through with it so there was no point starting a fight with Dan over something so petty. 

Dan made sure the clearing they had walked to was suitable for camping and then started opening up the tent. He was usually quite good at setting up the tent on his own but, today, he seemed to be having a few problems. The poles just wouldn’t stay up, no matter how hard he tried and he ended up asking Phil for help. 

Phil was not much better. In fact, you could say that he was even less experienced than Dan and ended up doing more harm than good to their tent. Within a few minutes, they were both tangled up in it and nowhere closer to setting it up. Dan was starting to feel a little worried and Phil’s panicking was not helping out at all. 

The last thing they needed waster the weather to play a cruel joke on them and start raining heavily but that is exactly what happened. Within seconds, they were completely soaked to the bone with nowhere to get cover since the tent was still a pile of mess on the ground. Looking around told Dan what he had already known, there was nowhere they could go for shelter nearby and they were doomed to stay out i the rain until they managed to set up the tent. 

Phil was calm for exactly two minutes before he started freaking out. “I told you going camping was a bad idea! You wouldn’t believe me when I said something goes wrong whenever I try to go camping and now here we are getting soaking wet in the rain with nowhere to run to and a completely useless tent. What do you suggest we do now? You’re the camping expert.” 

Dan knew telling Phil to calm down would only make things worse so he looked around and tried to think of the perfect solution. They couldn’t just stand around in the pouring rain and hope it would stop soon. They would end up getting freaking hypothermia if they did that. Phil already blamed him for them getting soaking wet, he didn’t want to get blamed for them going to hospital with hypothermia as well.

He grabbed all the pieces of the tent and tried to set it up again. If he managed then they would at least have somewhere dry to stay in while they waited for the rain to stop and for them to change in dry clothes. 

It took both him and Phil multiple tries and Phil looked close to actually murdering him by the end of it but they finally managed to put the tent up. They quickly got in and out of the heavily pouring rain but the damage was done. They were soaking wet and, even if they changed in dry clothes, it would take them forever to actually dry up. 

Dan saw Phil shivering right next to him and starting feeling like shit. What had he been thinking, convincing Phil to go on a camping trip with him even though he knew his boyfriend hated camping? He thought spending some quality time together, enjoying nature, would end up changing Phil’s mind and he would learn to love it. 

He really hadn’t expected for it to rain and Dan felt like a complete moron for not even bothering to check the weather forecast during their time camping. Now Phil was stuck having yet another bad camping experience and it was all Dan’s fault. 

Phil, observant as he always was, must have noticed the guilty expression on his face and smiled. “Hey”, he said, nudging Dan with his elbow, “it’s fine. This might not be exactly what I had mind when I suggested getting away for a few days but it’s not completely bad. Sure, I’m soaking wet, but at least I get to be here with you and that’s more than enough for me.” 

Dan couldn’t help his smile over hearing that. maybe he had not ruined things as much as he had initially thought. “I’m sorry for not checking the weather forecast before dragging you all the way out here for something you weren’t even very excited about.” 

Phil rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled. “It’s okay. Besides, it’s not as if it can rain forever. Now, let’s just get changed into some warm clothes and get under the sleeping bags. We might not be able to get completely dry but at least we won’t freeze. Maybe we can even share a sleeping bag”, he said, making sure to wink at the end. 

Dan couldn't help but laugh, appreciating Phil’s attempt at trying to make him feel better. he couldn’t deny that it had worked and soon he was doing exactly as Phil suggested. 

Hours later, when they were finally completely dry and still cuddling in the sleeping bag, Dan couldn’t help but think that this wasn’t turning out to be as bad as he originally thought when it had started to rain. 

Then again, Phil was right. As long as they had each other, they could get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I wasn't very sure with it since it's not very long and I wrote it at 1 in the morning but it will do. Let me know what you think and stay tuned for day 15 tomorrow.


End file.
